


The Festival Of Warmth

by LastHarlequin



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Breaking off engagements is painful, But sometimes its the right thing to do, Editing is for people who arn't scared to reread their own work., Even a blind man can see you're just my type, F/F, Festival I just made up, Finding love can sometimes be as easy as letting go of your assumptions, I started writing this a month ago, M/M, Mentions of Rinoa/Squall, Past Rinoa/Squall, This would have been really clever if I didn't tag the relationships, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, act surprised for me?, oh well, what is time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHarlequin/pseuds/LastHarlequin
Summary: The Festival of Warmth is a once a year event on the Island of Balamb.  A chance to either deepen what you have or maybe find what you've always needed.  After a difficult year two souls aim for the former and somehow find the latter, well, maybe it's not so much of a mystery...
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Quistis Trepe, Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Island Closest to Hell, Winter Festival 2020





	The Festival Of Warmth

The Island of Balamb was warm, not hot, for much of the year, being not far from the equator. Here though, in the middle of summer, the nights waxed warm with a cool breeze blowing gently over the ocean. When Balamb fish were in season and the plants were at their most verdant there was an ancient tradition. The Night of Warmth, It’s name didn’t say too much of it, it was something like an island wide party where people looked to either deepen their relationship or find a new one. 

A hot night in more ways than one and always set against the beach. Because life, it was said, was like a wave, it grew and crested and flowed with great force until it settled and slipped back to its end, only to pave the way for the next. Preparations began early in the morning the day before to build everything that needed to be built, collections were taken from across the island these days to pay for everything so everyone could focus on the night and not the expense. It let people plan, Swimsuits were regular, displays of skill were always, fire shows, and the ever popular Sanguinala, a dessert limited to only this night in a year. Even so, two people conspired. Golden blondes thick as thieves as this year was different from the previous. For this year, an engagement had been canceled. The formerly engaged pair upon the rocks, holding out for one another despite a deep divide. So, they planned in secret. Masquerade was a large part of the festival, to look at people not as who you have thought, but in a new light.

“I’m so nervous my hands are going pins and needles.” the man said to the woman, she laughed and smiled.

“My stomach is in knots and I think I’m gonna vom.” her voice squeaky with pent tension, he let out a sharp bark of laughter.

“I’ve never been more ready!” He declared with a broad smile. The woman’s giggle was musical as she held up a hand that he gleefully slapped his palm to. Then they returned to lifting the heavy poles into place in a long parallel to string streamers from. 

“Is it too ghoulish for me to admit I was holding out hope this might happen?” The woman asked, softly, their conspiracy deepened. 

“Just have to hold it together for one night, everything is just about ready. I found out what Heartilly’s costume is going to look like, did you do your part?” the man said quietly.

“I got Leonhart’s.” the woman added with a wicked grin.

\---------------

The Night of Warmth typically began from the minute the sun touched the horizon. The people from around the Island would arrive in costume. It was considered in good taste to cover any distinguishing features. It was also common to use a little color to denote yourself, darker reds for men and brighter oranges for women, just as a courtesy. 

Squall sat on his bed looking at the half face covering mask he had chosen, he rubbed his thumbs over the rough texture of the painted wood, a dark red against a blue background. He’d be attending the Night alone, Rinoa was going herself. They hoped that they would meet again and fall in love all over again. Well, that was Rinoa’s plan. He hoped he would, but somehow he doubted it. If the last year had taught him anything, she was a romantic. He felt more grounded now. More able to step back and decide for himself what he wanted and where he was in his life. He found what he wanted most was to slow down, even if just a little. To let himself be a child before he turned twenty. He couldn’t help his profession, but he could control a vacation and it wasn’t like he didn’t have his whole life ahead of him. 

He slipped the mask into place and donned his braided cape and skirt. A night of fun. As he began to paint on a few markings he smiled. The Night of Warmth was always a night to remember.

\----------

Rinoa was carefully applying her body paint. She had opted for something risky, risque even. Bright and colorful. Eye catching and energetic. She smiled broadly as Angelo bounced beside her, her foot tapping to the music she had in her little dorm room. A one sided skirt. A shawl that draped down over one arm, anklets with bells. A bra from her bikini top tied with a decorative knot, and bottoms to match. She was already dancing as she added the yellow and orange paint to her tummy, neck and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. 

It was going to be beautiful tonight, she’d snuck a peek at the preparations throughout the day, helped make some punch and some pastries. She was practically bursting already as she pulled her half mask into place and slid out into the slowly reddening evening.

Ready to find love all over again.

\----------

The party was already started when Squall stepped into the edge of the sparse crowd, people taking space and time. The riot of color and laughter and motion was a wild feeling, he walked right up to a bird of paradise in all but name and struck up conversation, he’d practiced his voice to change it, disguise himself just that bit more. Not that he’d be caught dead this undressed any other day of the year. He felt confident he wouldn’t be easily recognized. 

His conversation came easily, that was something Rinoa taught him, how to open up. It didn’t hurt that the punch he was already drinking had the telltale tingle of alcohol. He’d left himself unjunctioned. He wanted to buzz, loosen up. To that end, he drank, he ate. And when the speakers started to pump he moved too. Cutting lose a little still felt silly, but even then, when nobody knew who you were, you could be anyone, and tonight he chose to be young. When took the offered arms of another person and entered the dance, it was with a smile on his face that he was sure hid beneath the sun mask of the other. 

\-----------

The food was delicious, talking and standing close. The feeling of being surrounded by people who were happy to have you there, without the fear, without the apprehension of being The Sorceress Rinoa felt as she had not long ago. A young woman in her prime, the casual touching of the island people rubbing elbows, bumping hips. No need to apologize or watch herself happy to hold and be held. She found a kindred soul in a strangely split silver and white mask that she eventually worked out was supposed to be the moon. It was lovely they slipped through the music, close to one another, as she looked for the boy. Every time she’d talk to one and slide along the moon would be there again, with a taste of something sweet and warm hands and easy laughter. Their choices were adventurous, spicy, savory, sharp and warm. Rinoa chuckled to herself as they shared the treats and drinks. 

That was something Squall never did, he always found the thing he liked and ordered that. He wasn’t Afraid to try something new per say… But he was kind of picky. The Moon was back at her shoulder giving her a nudge and Rinoa could feel the smile. The casual contact pushed her toward the dance floor. Rinoa threw up a hand and let herself be led with a conspiratorial glance backward as Rinoa smiled at the blonde’s antics. She had a whole night to talk to everybody. Why not spend a little more with her own little moon…

\----------- 

Squall found himself leaning on someone else, it was an unusual feeling, really. He usually didn’t like to be touched, it felt off. He was going to blame the alcohol in the morning he was sure. Down here on the beach space had been made. He had his arms on this other man now and with a breath and a grunt of effort he lifted the other high up palms up; a handstand on hands. They held a moment before leaning out and sending the other person to the sand. It was impressive. He smiled as the other stepped up to give a slight bow. Squall took one as well, the showmanship was excellent. He stepped back and took a breath, looking out toward the ocean that sparkled in the fading light only to see his partner in their show of strength was already half there looking back at him with a question unasked. 

“Sure…” Squall felt himself saying even as he walked past another punch bowl and took a small cup, then after a moment’s consideration took another with him as he jogged after.

The water was blissfully cool after the heat of the torches and the acrobatics. With Garden so prominent on the island there were no shortage of the physically fit. It was nice to have someone who could keep up with him though. Rinoa was many things, actively athletic, not particularly being one of them. She liked games, she liked running about, but actual coordinated training? She usually found something more engaging to do. Stepping into the surf he handed the other a cup as sure the sun was as thirsty as he, catching a shock of blonde hair as the mask got pushed up to drink. Standing in the warm breeze tinged with the coolness of the water and the fire at their back it was bracing and he felt freer in that moment than he had in a long time. His partner raised his hands up toward the sky and the fading sun, one part stretching one part exaltation. Squall felt himself chuckle and mimicked the motion with gusto drawing a sharp bark of laughter from them. 

Letting his arms drop he dove into the surf up to his neck and let the tidal action flow around him. A moment later a splash told him the other had done the same. He smiled to himself and lifted a thumbs up above the surf that was quickly matched. They sat in the relative quiet as some others frolicked on the beach or dove into the surf. It was a good moment to recharge, he had been feeling tired in such a large group and taking a moment out of it to breath felt good even as his stomach grumbled. 

“Food?” he asked quietly and was met with a thumbs up.

\----------------

Dancing with someone was always fun especially when they didn’t get attached to one of the musical stages. Rinoa and her moon, for she couldn’t help but feel like it was her moon following her and occasionally leading her on a dozen, dozen little adventures. Her cheeks hurt from smiling and she had to wonder if Squall had dyed his hair. They’d shared drinks and food and danced and tumbled and played with fire. The sun was fading by now, barely a sliver above the horizon, more and more the torches were the only illumination.

“Bonfire Soon!” she shouted over the music and the moon bobbed their head. Once the light disappeared the massive tower of wood that had been slowly assembled by the strong and the fit in a display of strength and structural integrity would be lit and used to cook the flaming Sanguinala, the real cap of the night. Once a year the semi-sweet savory was cooked, truly a rare treat. Rinoa had only had it once before but it had made a hell of an impression. She’d never eaten something that was supposed to be sampled while it was still on fire. 

As the two of them broke away they headed toward the tower watching a red spirit and a sun carrying logs in unison up the tower holding the log between the two of them and climbing with the others in remarkable unison, crossing shouts of “up!” as they found their rhythm. It was impressive but she was briefly shocked as her moon took her hand. Their palms were warm and fingers intertwined easily. After a moment she returned the grip. Sure. She had plenty of time yet to find Squall again, but her moon was sure to make the night better before she did.

\------

Climbing back down was harder than getting up. But it wasn’t too much of a chore. Landing in the sand with easy grace he raised a fist to the Sun who saluted him back. The circle around the square of wood pulled back as the accelerant was poured on the bottom, the middle filled with twigs and branches. Standing from a ways back someone lifted one of the torches and threw it like a javelin. The tower roared to life with a boom the fire rocketing up toward the heavens in a swirl of light and heat. Squall’s heart leapt into his throat, it was always a shock, every year to watch the flames leap up. The roar he heard in his ears found its way out his mouth as the sun leapt pumping a fist. He shook his head but admired the fire as the tiny metal dishes were brought up to be lit by the flames. It was a mark of a good night to get yours lit without getting burned, most preferred to use a torch lit from the main pillar, but the more adventurous were welcome to light it directly. As Squall watched a nervous brightly colored woman in a daring bikini and her moon faced companion stepped up to light theirs from the tower, heedless of the fire. He found a torch being offered to him absently as he lit his and passed the torch on looking back to find the Sun beside him lifting it up to face level.

Well. Tradition is Tradition. He scooped a bit of the glowing pudding on one of the small wooden spoons and offered it out. A new friend, at the least. They’d been together the whole evening he already realized as he took his bite. He considered. He knew only the night with them. Strong, fast, capable, and athletic any SeeD would meet that qualification though. Now he thought. They’d walked together. And though they’d spoken and orbited to others around them they always ended back up next to each other. 

Food was taken, drink was had. Laughter was easy and… When he needed a break, there were no questions and he didn’t have to fight for space. They’d walked out into the surf and spent… maybe an hour just staring out to sea. Rinoa would have gotten antsy but the Sun had waited for him. Patience wasn’t really her type he thought ruefully. When he’d needed to step away they’d never fought him. Let him have his distance and breath. It made everything feel more deliberate but it made the fast moments that much more for all they were his choice rather than something he was caught in like the inexorable pull of the tide. 

And yet, the Sun had lead them up the tower and into the acrobatics. It felt nice to not have to lead. Even if only a moment. He took the second bite with a smile and offered in return. 

Just for tonight, he told himself, live in the moment. Maybe it was lunacy, but it didn’t matter one bit.

\-------

Rinoa snatched her hands away the soft desert glowed merrily with a tiny dancing flame. She couldn’t help herself from taking a little jump of joy and leaning into her moon who cradled their flame beside. She’d never been brave enough to try to light it from the pillar last year, but… And that was it wasn’t it? She smiled beneath her mask and held up her bowl to her moon. There was no surprise to find her offer matched. The Sanguinala was just as warm and fruitful as she remembered. Taking a little from the moon’s bowl she hooked her arm out toward her friend and after a moment the moon looped their arm through hers and they ate crossed like that with a laugh between them.

“I’ve never had so much fun!” Rinoa found herself admitting in a voice that was almost a squeak when she realized it was true. 

It was then she realized something that made her eyes water. She hadn’t even looked for Squall in hours, he hadn’t crossed her mind. Just like that the moon loomed large before her. It was fun. Really fun, someone who she didn’t have to drag, who lead her as often as she was leading. An equal in enthusiasm. They danced and slid between others enjoying the contact and the closeness. Trying new things, new drinks, new food. The novelty and the adventure. Squall was a safe man. This Moon was dangerous, enticing and different. There was a power to their presence and a willingness to push toward new horizon. Should she too? She thought over The Argument, and it was a little sobering. Her pause and given her moon pause too. She snapped back to see their head turned just so, a question. 

“I’m okay.” Rinoa said and confusingly it felt so right even though it hurt to say it. Then she stepped forward and threw her arms around the moon pulling them into a hug that was quickly returned.

“Let’s get a drink! We have some time until the fire burns down!” she said over the raucous crowd around them.

\-----------

The night wound, spectacle, fire breathing, and people in the dark water with shrieks echoing into the night. The party was winding down, the bowls were empty, the Sanguinala eaten. The Pillar had burnt so fiercely now it was merely smoldering the cold wind off the ocean whipping curls of flames from it but the darkness was closing in, the moon looming so high above them. Squall sat shoulder to shoulder with the person in the Sun mask. They had talked quietly, plans for the next day, music, travel, when the question had spilled from his mouth unbidden. 

“It’s getting cold, want to head inside?” It was so forward he had almost blushed. But when he thought about it, he meant it. Whoever this Sun was was someone he could feel close to. Someone he knew wouldn’t stifle him. He wanted to be more connected, wanted to be more to people, but he also needed time. He needed someone who would warm his path, let him grow, he needed a Balamb sun. It brought a smile to his face. They had been sitting in silence since he asked, along with so many other couples new and old sitting in the warmth of the ashes, ready to rise again. 

“Sure.” the Sun responded and Squall turned to face them. Then, before he could think too much of it. He pulled out and arm and looped it around to pull the sun in closer. A warmth spreading through his chest as the Sun wrapped him in a loose hug, chin resting on his shoulder. Squall let his eyes close as he felt the Sun smile.

\----------

Rinoa sat across the lap of her moon; they hadn’t spoken in a few minutes. Their confident chatter had petered to comfortable silence. She felt her Moon’s arms circling around her waist and her shoulders. Holding her close without even having to be asked. They settled into each other’s curves the strong definition of her moon giving her something firm to lean against. 

“Please don’t say anything, but I want to try this some more, tomorrow?” she hadn’t meant it to be a question but she felt a hand gently press her face into her Moon’s shoulder and she settled her cheek so smoothly, a perfect fit…. Rinoa felt her lips smile even though her mask was askew, her eyes closing. Yes, she was ready for something new.

\------------

Quistis’ heart was pounding with the chin on her shoulder she looked over to the next couple where a familiar mask looked at her over another shoulder. She surreptitiously lifted her mask and mouthed.

“I’m going to die!” and made a desperate fanning motion toward her throbbing heart that was firmly in her throat and threatening to be vomited onto the sand. It had gone better than she could have dreamed. She was ready to grab her fate again, and be happy. 

Seifer’s face peeked out from under the mask on the other side every bit as ecstatic as hers she could see him make a fist so tight his hand shook. Their eyes met and almost in unison the words leapt from their lips silently behind their new beau’s backs. 

“Good luck!” As Quistis lowered her Moon back where it had been and Seifer’s Sun slid back into place.

**Author's Note:**

> this would have been a clever reveal if I didn't tag this story huh? Oh well. Started for the Island Closest To Hell's Winter Festival 2020, didn't get finished in time. So here it is, finally finished. Never written anything this gay before. Breaking barriers.


End file.
